ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
GSR200B
The GSR200B is a Soundgear series solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2014 as part of the entry-level GIO line. Two versions have been produced, one made in Indonesia and the other made in China; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The GSR200B features a double-cutaway mahogany body bolted to a maple neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Powersound passive pickups with a jazz pickup at the bridge and a precision pickup at the neck, a B10 bridge with 19mm string spacing, a plastic nut and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2017 the Powersound pickups were replaced with Dynamix pickups. For 2018 the rosewood fingerboard was replaced with treated New Zealand pine (for the version made in China and sold in Asia, Africa, China, North & South America and Oceania) or jatoba (for the version made in Indonesia and sold in Europe and USA). For 2019 the body material was changed to nyatoh (for the Indonesian-made version) or okoume (for the Chinese-made version) and the fretboard material for the Chinese-made version was changed to purpleheart. The GSR200 is a similar model with chrome hardware. The GSR205B and GSR206B are similar five and six string models. The GSR200BL is a left-handed version. The GSR200BF is a fretless version. The GSR200SM is a similar model with a spalted maple top. Specifications / China 2017–2020 / Europe / North & South America and Oceania 2019–2020 / USA | made = Indonesia | madeyrs = | made2 = China | made2yrs = | colors = Black (BK) 2017–2020, China only / Black Night (BKN) 2014–2016, China only / Jewel Blue (JB) 2014–2017, 2020 China only / Pearl White (PW) 2014–2016, 2018, 2020 China only / Transparent Red (TR) 2014–2018, 2020 China only / Walnut Flat (WNF) / Weathered Black (WK) USA only | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2014–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Nyatoh or Okoume | matneck = | matfb = 2014–2017: Rosewood 2018: Jatoba or treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Jatoba or purpleheart | nj = AANJ | neck = GSR4 | scale = | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 41mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = B10 fixed | stringspace = 19mm | hw = Black | pucon = JP | pubridge = 2014–2016: Ibanez Powersound J passive 2017–2020: Ibanez Dynamix J passive | puneck = 2014–2016: Ibanez Powersound P passive 2017–2020: Ibanez Dynamix P passive | control = Two volume / tone / EQ knob | eq = Ibanez Phat II EQ | battery = 9V | output = (side mounted) | inlay = White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * 2014 USA new product catalog (page 41) * GSR200B product page 2015 , Ibanez USA, archived December 2015 * 2017 China catalog (page 61) * GSR200B product page 2017 , Ibanez USA, archived April 2017 * 2018 Europe catalog (page 70) * 2019 USA catalog (page 101) * GSR200B product page 2019 , Ibanez USA, archived October 2019 * GSR200B product page 2020 , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * GSR200B product page 2020 , Ibanez Asia, archived January 2020 * GSR200B product page 2020 , Ibanez China, archived January 2020 Category:Soundgear models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models